Steph makes a deal of her own
by RangerCraving
Summary: Babe Story.  Stephanie and Joe are off again, and a girl has needs.  How far will she go to lure the man of her dreams back to her bed?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story started out as a 1 or 2 chapter fluff/smut short because I was being "hounded" by some friends. Apparently my mind doesn't work that way, and somehow the story took on a life of its own. Warning: The chapters are relatively short. For those of you not happy with the ending, please be paitent. I promise a follow-up story is hot on its heels and I should start posting it within the next two weeks._

_A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I'd be lost without you, Babe! Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your gentle persuasion, support and of course all the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to the amazing J.E. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. I get paid nothing!_

_Warning: Smut, Spoilers 1-13, Language_

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 1**

_Steph's POV_

I sat in the dark, leaning back against the headboard with my phone in my hand. You can do this, Steph. You and Joe have been broken up for over a month. You have needs, and you know for a fact that no one can satisfy them more. Just take a deep breath and do it before you chicken out.

Without giving myself any more time to think, I hit the speed dial and slammed my eyes shut. By the time I heard the phone ring through I was already regretting my decision. I hurriedly slammed my phone shut and started hyperventilating.

Okay. It's after midnight. Probably he's already asleep and didn't hear the phone. Probably it didn't even ring through on his end. It won't even register on the caller i.d., and he won't ever need to know that you almost made a fool of yourself. Even better, he'll never need to know how desperate you are. It's bad enough he knows how much you want him every time he comes near you.

Flopping back on the bed, I felt my heart stop when my cell phone rang. I put the phone in front of my face and peeked at the readout in the dark.

"Crap, crap and double crap." Okay, don't panic. Just don't answer the phone. Damn, you have to answer the phone. If you don't, he's going to come looking for you, and if he shows up at your door tonight, he's going to be in your bed before the night's over. Are you ready for that, Stephanie? Hell, no. I haven't had a chance to shave my legs yet. I haven't done my make up. I'm in my sweat pants. Why weren't you at least prepared before you called? Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Babe."

"Hiya, Ranger." I knew my voice was a little too cheerful, and Ranger paused on the other end.

"Everything all right, Babe?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?

"Because you called my cell phone and then hung up." Fuck. Now what? He didn't even give me time to come up with a good lie.

"What's going on, Babe?"

"Nothing."

"Do you need my help?" Oh, god, yes, I needed his help. I needed a Ranger-induced orgasm in the worst possible way and had no idea how to go about getting one. I mean a girl can't just blurt out, 'Hey, I'm horny. Would you be willing to help me out?' At least this girl can't.

"Stephanie, do you need help?" Yeesh, I really wished he'd stop asking me that.

"Um, I'm fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Again, a long pause.

"Babe, you hung up."

"Yeah, well I sort of changed my mind."

"You changed your mind about wanting to talk to me about something."

"Yes," I said emphatically, the way a senior citizen might yell BINGO.

"Babe, something's going on. I'm coming over. I'll be there in five."

"NO." Shit, I just yelled at Batman. I could feel the force of his personality through the phone.

"I mean, I'm not exactly dressed for company."

"Babe."

"It can wait."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait. Just wait." Okay, Steph, you can do this. Think.

"Ah, you know how you asked me to do that distraction Friday night?"

"Tomorrow night? Babe, if you don't want to do it, just say so."

"No. No, I'll do it. I was just thinking maybe I should get more from this job than I normally do." Okay, that hadn't exactly come out right.

"I see. So you're not happy with the ten percent of RangeMan's take anymore? Exactly how much do you think you should get, Stephanie?" Ah, hell, now Ranger was pissed. Could this conversation get any worse? Well, look at it this way, you've hardly got anything to lose now.

"Um, actually, I don't want more money. I was sort of hoping we could maybe make a deal." I knew the minute Ranger's ESP began working by the invisible current of electricity that came through the phone and the fact that my nipples hardened and heat filled my stomach. Ranger's personality and sex appeal could not be diminished by something as ridiculous as a telephone.

"What kind of deal did you have in mind, Babe?" I could hear Ranger shifting in his bed. His breathing came through the line slow and deep, and his voice had dropped to a husky whisper that sent shivers through my body.

"I'll do the distraction job, and if you make the apprehension, you spend Saturday night with me." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the heat spread from my stomach into my face. Ugh! I can't believe what a dork I am.

I don't know where Saturday night had come from. All I knew was if I made the deal and then had to wait until I could work up the courage to collect, I'd be a shriveled up old woman groping at younger men like Grandma Mazur.

"Let me see if I have this straight. You're going to help with the distraction job tomorrow night, and if the men and I are able to make the apprehension, I get to -- I have to spend the night with you Saturday night?"

I took a deep breath and through my mortification blurted out, "Yes."

"All night?"

"All night." I heard Ranger's soft laughter across the line.

"Well, it's not part of your normal contract with RangeMan, but I think we can work something out. Eight o'clock?"

I figured since I'd already made a fool of myself and there was no turning back, I might as well go for the gold. Not knowing when this opportunity might come along again and knowing Ranger's habit of getting out of bed at five or six o'clock in the morning, I wanted to make the most of the night. Besides, it was going to be hard enough to wait until Saturday. If I had to spend all day Saturday waiting for 8:00, thinking about what I had done, I might chicken out.

"Um, I was thinking maybe 6:00 might --"

"Done." I blinked at Ranger's quick response.

"Okay. Ah, good. Fine then."

"I'll pick you up for the distraction tomorrow night."

"Right, the distraction. Tomorrow night. Okeydokey." Again, I heard Ranger laugh softly.

"This guy's not known for showing up at the bar before 10:30 or 11:00 so be ready by 10:00, Babe." Before I could answer I heard Ranger hang up.

Oh my god, what did I just do? It's official. I'm a slut. After thinking about that for a second, I jumped up, flipped on the light and ran to the mirror. I saw the smile on my face, and knew without a doubt it would be twice as bright Sunday morning. Yeah, I thought to myself. I can live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. Thanks for all your help, Babe. Love you._

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and all the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to J.E. Just borrowing them to have some fun._

_Warning: Spoilers 1-13, Smut, Language._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 2**

Oh, my god, what did I do? Steph stood under the hot shower choking on the water and whimpering at the shampoo that ran into her eyes blinding her. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Frantically trying to rinse out her eyes and cough up the water she had accidentally inhaled, she felt herself panicking inside. When she was finally soap free she jumped out of the shower, dried off and sat on the bed. I made a deal with Ranger. I'm going to have sex with Ranger. Oh, shit, I have to face Ranger; if not sometime today, certainly tonight.

Groaning, she flopped back naked on the bed. Okay, let's think about this rationally, Stephanie. He wasn't exactly reluctant to the idea. Almost without realizing it a smile started working its way slowly across her face. In fact, if his soft laughter and quick agreement to her time change was any indication, Ranger was just as eager to relive their one night together as she was. That was a good sign, right? He'd hardly be thinking about how desperate she'd been to call and make a deal with him if he was thinking about what Saturday was going to bring.

And just that quickly she sat up on the bed and started planning. The last time Ranger had collected on _his_ deal, he had caught her unprepared. Well, this was _her_ deal, and she wouldn't be unprepared this time. He'd decided the when and the where and the how long. Well, this time she'd decided the when and the where. And if she was lucky, she'd even get to decide the how long. If nothing else, she'd gotten to decide the time to start, adding two hours onto her night.

She'd spent the last several years living the life of a bounty hunter, and while she wasn't great at it, she was getting better. Thanks in large part to Ranger himself. It was a new day, she was a different woman than she was two years ago, and she'd be damned if she was going to chicken out of this deal now. She was Stephanie Plum, bond enforcement agent, and damn it, she was ready to fly.

Walking to her closet she began looking through her clothes trying to decide what she'd be wearing when Ranger showed up at her door Saturday night. Then she quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. The hell with it. I just invited Batman to my place for some really hot steamy sex Saturday night. If that didn't earn a woman a trip to Victoria's Secret and a new sexy outfit, nothing did. Right? Right! Throwing on her make-up, putting her hair up into a ponytail and slipping on her boots, Stephanie grabbed her purse, fed Rex and headed out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She called Lula and met her at Vinnie's office. She jumped out of her car, threw a wave to Connie through the window and hopped into Lula's Firebird as it screamed to a halt next to the curb.

In an effort to be able to converse, Lula had turned her stereo down to a dull roar. Stephanie could feel the thump, thump, thump of the bass pounding inside her chest and almost giggled as she realized that's how her heart pounded when she thought about being naked in bed with Ranger again.

Lula saw her smile and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope."

"So you want me to go to the mall with you to buy new lingerie, new shoes and a new outfit, but you're not going to tell me why you need them, where you're going or who you're going to be wearing them for?"

"Right."

"Cool. Let's shop." Lula reached forward and cranked up the volume as the Firebird rocketed away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to Kate Manoso. I'd be lost without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for the laughs, support and arm twisting._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Belong to J.E. Just having fun. No money._

_Warning: Smut, Language, Spoilers 1-13_

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 3**

_Lester's POV_

"What bug's crawled up the boss's ass?"

"Don't know," Tank said with a shrug.

"Ranger have some past history with this guy?"

"Don't know." When Tank shrugged this time, I gritted my teeth.

"What the hell do you know, Tank?"

"I know if you don't stop bugging me, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Fuck." I sat staring at the file in front of me. I couldn't help it. I had to try again.

"Look, all I'm saying is this guy is charged with B & E and assaulting a police officer. He's got a violent record, but he's pretty much a standard skip for RangeMan. I don't see anything here that would make Ranger bring in extra help. I sure as fuck don't see anything in here that would cause Ranger to threaten to fire the whole staff if we don't get this guy tonight."

"Yeah, well, you better be more worried about his promise to kick our asses if this guy gets away from us. And if you don't shut the hell up and leave me alone, I'm going to save Ranger the trouble and beat the shit out of you right now."

"Shit, Tank, that might work for Ranger, but I ain't afraid of you. You couldn't beat the shit out of me with two men helping you." Tank came to his feet at the insult, and I got to mine and leaned into his face. The bark from the doorway had us both jumping back.

"Santos! Tank! Both of you back the fuck off." Tank and I both turned toward the door as Ranger strolled in, his normal blank face a thundercloud. I stared at him in shock. Ranger rarely said fuck, and he never raised his voice.

"Binkie, get in here." Ranger stood to the side of the door as Binkie rushed in and slid to a stop in front of him.

"Y-y-yes, sir." There was no sign of Ranger's usual amusement at Binkie's obvious fear of him.

"Remind these boneheads of my instructions from this morning's meeting." Binkie's forehead crinkled into a frown of confusion for a second, but his training and his fear of Ranger had him complying immediately.

"Sir, you instructed the members of the team that outside help would be manning the security cameras today and that we are to focus all our energy into studying the file on tonight's skip and nothing else. Sir, you further instructed that we are to know every detail of said skip's habits so that by the time tonight's apprehension goes down we are as familiar with him as we are our own lovers. Sir."

"And if you don't have a lover, Binkie?" I tried to hide my amusement at the red that washed into Binkie's face.

"Then we should know him as well as our own mother, sir." Binkie's voice trailed off weakly.

"And if this apprehension does not go down smoothly and according to plan?" Binkie's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

"You are going to personally kick the ass of the man or men who you feel are responsible for the failure of the apprehension." Binkie was starting to look a little nauseous.

"Finish it."

"And then we are all to come back to RangeMan, pack up our gear and clear the fuck out, because we will no longer have a job." I watched as Binkie's shoulders started to relax. And then his face lit up like a school kid's might when he knew he had the right answer.

"Oh, and as per usual RangeMan policy, if Steph --

"Who?" There was no mistaking the quiet menacing in Ranger's voice.

"Ah-ah-ah if Miss Plum is injured in any way, shape or form because of an action taken or not taken by one of us, RangeMan LLC will see to it that we are given a nice funeral for our family and friends to attend." I barely contained a chuckle as Binkie let out a sigh of relief.

"And in those instructions did I say anything about you morons taking time in your day to stand around arguing with one another?"

"Ah, no, sir."

"And did I say anything about anyone having permission to stand around and talk?"

"No, sir."

"Then why the hell are you standing here talking, Binkie?"

"Ah, sir, y-y-you --" At Ranger's cold look Binkie stopped what he was saying, stammered out an apology and rushed out the door.

Ranger turned his attention to Tank and I. "Did either of you misunderstand my instructions at this morning's meeting? Do you require any further reminders of today's duties?" Ranger was speaking quietly now, and it made me more nervous than his previous tone.

"No, boss," Tank said with a glare in my direction. When Ranger cut his eyes to me, I mumbled out an apology.

"No, sir. Sorry, boss."

Ranger stared holes through us for another minute and then turned and walked out the door. Tank and I looked at one another and without another word sat down and began pouring over the files in front of us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tank walked by Ranger's office around 8:00. They had a couple more hours to go, and Ranger was still sitting behind his desk. Tank took a deep breath, rapped on the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Ranger glanced up and then returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

"I gotta say, you seem wound a little tight today, man." Ranger didn't respond. Hell, he didn't even look up.

"I'll be happy to get in the ring and spar a few rounds with you, if you want."

"Not necessary."

Tank walked over, looked down at the file Ranger had open in front of him and asked, "You know this guy?"

"No."

"You have any reason to expect him to give us any more trouble than the usual skips we pick up?"

"No."

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"Okay. Glad we could clear that up. I'll see you out at the scene then." Tank walked over and opened the door. When he stepped out of the office Cal and Lester both looked over. When he shook his head, they both sighed and went back to studying their files.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I'd be lost without you! Love you, Babe!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa._

_Disclaimer: Own no characters. Belong to J.E. Just having fun. No money._

_Warning: Smut, Language, Spoilers 1-13_

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 4**

Ranger's POV

Ranger knew his men thought he was losing his mind, but he didn't care. And if anything went wrong tonight that kept him from spending Saturday night making love to Stephanie, he had every intention of following through on his threat to kick someone's ass. The way he was feeling right now, he might even go so far as to _kill _anyone who stood in the way of his chance to relive the night that had haunted him for so long.

He cursed as he caught himself pacing his office. He started to call Stephanie and then changed his mind. He'd been battling with himself all day. Did he go through with the original plan, business as usual, and pick her up at her apartment for the distraction job? Or did he have Tank and Lester swing by to get her?

If he picked her up as usual, he was giving her an opportunity to tell him she'd changed her mind about the deal she had initiated. He wasn't an idiot. He knew the kind of courage it had taken for her to pick up the phone and call him and make the deal to begin with. Steph might like to make a big deal out of him being the man of mystery, but she wasn't much better at showing her feelings than he was.

Some men might take Steph's invitation as a booty call. Ranger wasn't some men. It didn't take a genius to know she wasn't one for casual sex. He knew that Steph wanted him nearly as much as he wanted her. The one night they'd spent together hadn't lessened the want. If anything it had made them both want more, because now they both knew how good they'd been together.

He thought about the reasons why they'd only had one night. For him it was simple. He'd made the deal that brought him to her bed in the first place thinking that he could have one night of balls to the wall sex with her, get over the attraction and they'd remain friends. He knew he couldn't afford to become emotionally invested with a woman, and for that reason he made sure he only had sex with women he knew would lose their appeal after he'd actually slept with them. He didn't think of himself as being particularly callous, it was just the way it was. Fortunately he'd always been very careful to avoid taking any woman to bed who was looking for more from him than one night of mutual satisfaction.

Until Stephanie. She had been the exception to the rule, his one mistake. And he'd been paying for it for over a year now. He never thought he'd ever find himself being the one who was dissatisfied with just one night.

Putting his mind to the dilemma at hand, he worried over it. If he didn't go pick her up and sent Tank and Lester, Stephanie was sure to think he was avoiding her. She might even go so far as to wonder if he was regretting his decision to agree to her deal. If that happened, chances were she'd find a way to leave a message for him, telling him that she'd changed her mind. He blew out a breath and started pacing again. There had to be a way to keep her from changing her mind.

While he waited for the answer to come to him, he let his mind wander to Stephanie's reasons for keeping their involvement limited to one night. At first he figured it was because he had sent her back to Morelli and had suggested that she mend her relationship with him, which they had shortly after. Even though that's what he wanted to believe, he was honest enough to admit to himself that he'd always known that wasn't the reason at all. All of her questions about his past, about his opinions on relationships, told him what she couldn't say. Stephanie needed some sign from him that there might come a day when there would be more than just great sex between them. The best he'd been able to offer her was proof that he wanted her and his casual declaration of love with no strings attached. And then he'd left her to interpret his vague remarks however she chose.

Since that night they'd danced around, over, and under their attraction to one another; testing each other's strength of character and control by engaging in occasional kisses and caresses and sleeping together without following through with the act that would satisfy both of them, if only for a short period of time.

Ranger knew himself well enough to know that he'd been silently, patiently waiting for her to take the next step. He'd told himself that if Stephanie never made a move in his direction, he didn't have to risk the consequences that might come with making another mistake with her and that if she did make a move, she was coming to him on his terms.

The morning he'd woke up with her in her bed when Scrog had been holding Julie, he'd come so close to taking what his body had been demanding for months. He still wasn't sure whether he wanted to thank Morelli or throttle him for his timely or untimely interruption. Now that Steph had made the first move, would it make it easier or harder for him to walk away? Would it even be possible to walk away this time?

Frustrated, Ranger blew out a breath and looked at his watch. It was 9:30, and he still hadn't come to any decision on how to handle things. And then he cursed himself silently and began to chuckle. He had been overlooking the obvious course of action. He could only blame his stupidity on the fact that ever since he'd hung up with Stephanie the night before the tightly coiled tension in his body had been clouding his thinking.

He had briefly considered taking Tank up on his offer to spar with him in the gym, but had quickly discarded the idea. He allowed his mouth to tip up in the beginnings of a smile. He'd been living with that tension, always just under the surface, since the morning he'd slid out of Stephanie's body, out of her arms and then out of her bed, and he'd be damned if he'd use a substitute to ease it now when he was finally about to get her back where he wanted her. There was only one way he intended to release this tension. He prayed to god Stephanie was ready for what she'd asked for, because there was no turning back for either of them now.

With one last look at the file sitting on his desk, Ranger almost felt sorry for Louis Schultz. Mr. Schultz had picked a bad time to go F.T.A., and tonight he was going to jail or to the morgue. Ranger didn't care which, but one way or another RangeMan was making this apprehension tonight. He walked to the door, grabbed his keys from the silver tray and went downstairs to put his plan into motion. No way was Stephanie backing out now. No way in hell. Not when he was this close to having her gorgeous body writhing underneath him again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you, Kate. Couldn't do it without you. _

_Thanks to Kate, Stayce and Lisa._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing, get paid nothing. They belong to J.E. Just having fun._

_Warning: Smut, Language and Spoilers 1-13._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 5**

_Cal's POV_

Cal and Binkie rode silently in the back of the SUV Ranger was driving. Neither spoke a word, though they did occasionally exchange a look. Binkie was new to RangeMan, but Cal thought about the fact that he'd never seen Ranger so focused and intense over a skip in the four years he'd worked for him. His attitude in this morning's meeting had been surprising enough. The fact that Ranger had ordered him and Binkie to ride along with him to pick up Steph and go to the bar had shocked Cal so much that Ranger had to give him a shove in the direction of his SUV to get him moving.

Ranger caught the looks Cal and Binkie slid to each other in the rearview mirror and ignored them. The only thing he cared about right now was keeping Stephanie safe tonight, locking this skip up and keeping himself busy between now and 6:00 tomorrow night. The guys on his team could wonder all they wanted.

Normally he would have walked up to Steph's apartment when he picked her up for a distraction job, but tonight he made sure he was running a few minutes late so he'd have an excuse to call her from the parking lot. He hadn't brought Cal and Binkie along just so she could drop a bomb on him at her apartment door.

Ranger pulled into the parking lot and was reaching for his cell phone when he saw Stephanie walk out the door and start toward the SUV. He'd never had any of the guys with him when he'd picked Steph up for a distraction job in the past, and he found himself clenching his jaw at the sound of the men in the back sucking in their breath. They were both lucky he was too preoccupied looking at her to notice which one of them whispered, "Holy mother of god" as she stepped under the streetlight. The short black leather skirt stopped just south of what Ranger knew to be heaven. Her low cut, red wrap around shirt showed enough cleavage that he'd be placing the mic under her breast instead of between them, and her four-inch heels showcased her long legs to the point that it made a man want to sit up and howl.

Stephanie opened the passenger door, and her eyes widened slightly as she noticed Binkie and Cal in the backseat. When she looked back at Ranger, his eyes were intense and focused as they swept over her body and lingered at the bottom of the tight skirt as she slid onto the passenger seat. Her already rioting system spiked into overdrive.

Her greeting to the guys in the back was met with quiet responses as Ranger turned the car around and pulled out of the parking lot. No one spoke as he headed toward their destination, but the air hummed with electricity. Stephanie could feel her pulse racing and would have been surprised to know that Ranger's blood was thrumming through his veins like liquid fire. Both of them were fighting the need to touch the other. The tension was so thick that the men in the backseat could all but feel the hair stand up on their arms. Cal and Binkie shared another look. Binkie flushed bright red and tried to hide his grin. Cal just shook his head.

Twenty minutes later Ranger pulled up beside the identical SUV Hector and Woody were waiting in and looked across the street where Tank and Lester sat in the black Porsche they had brought to the scene. With a nod of his head Binkie and Cal bailed out of the back and walked over and slid in behind Bobby and Woody. Ranger drove around the other side of the building and parked out of sight of the rest of the team and the front door of the bar. He turned off the engine and turned to Stephanie. They stared at each other for a long throbbing minute before Ranger mentally shook himself to clear his mind. No matter how much he might want to feel her beautiful body bucking under his mouth and hands, no matter how much he might want to feel her hot wet heat around him as he buried himself inside of her, her safety came first, and they still had a job to do.

"Did you look over the file I gave you on this guy, Babe?" His voice was deep and as dark as the night around them, sending waves of awareness skimming along Stephanie's oversensitive skin.

"Yes," she answered. Ranger's nostrils flared slightly as her husky whisper filled the car.

"Remember, this guy's wanted for assaulting a police officer, and he was armed at the time. He's not going to hesitate to hurt a woman if he feels threatened. If at any time it feels off to you, I want you to walk away and let me and the guys deal with him. Understood?" She wanted to smile at Ranger's serious tone.

"Ranger, this isn't the first distraction I've done for you."

"Do you understand?" He seemed almost angry.

"Yes." Suddenly Steph was feeling unsure of herself. Maybe she'd read him wrong when she'd gotten into the car. She watched as Ranger reached up and grabbed a plastic baggie off the dash and pulled out a black microphone with a wire attached.

"Ah, Ranger, about my call last night --"

"Mic's on."

"What? Oh --" Steph stopped and watched as Ranger reached over and slowly, gently slid the bottom of her shirt up inch by inch. Her breath caught as their eyes locked, his glittering black under the streetlights. Suddenly she knew she hadn't misread anything. She looked down and watched Ranger's hands slide up and brush the underside of her breasts.

Using the index finger and thumb of his right hand, Ranger slowly slid the microphone under her left breast. As Stephanie's eyes came back to his, he slid his left hand inside her shirt, cupping her right breast in his palm and rubbing his thumb back and forth over the extended nipple. As her breath hitched, Ranger used the fingers on the other hand to click off the microphone.

He pinched her nipple, tugging on it until she whimpered. When the whimper was followed by a throaty moan, Ranger gave in, leaned forward and took the hardened nipple into his hot mouth, sucking on it and stroking it with his tongue. His other hand began kneading Stephanie's other breast, plucking and twisting the nipple. When his own breathing became ragged and Steph's hand tangled in his hair to pull him closer, Ranger groaned.

As his cell phone rang, sounding surprisingly loud in the darkness of the car, Ranger released Stephanie's nipple and cursed softly against her skin. He sat back in his seat, ignoring the ringing, and gently straightened her clothing after turning the mic back on. He then cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips before answering the phone, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Yo."

Stephanie straightened in her seat. She took deep breaths and leaned her hot face against the passenger side window trying to compose herself and cool her heated skin.

"Ten minutes. Let's give him time to settle in and order a drink before we send Stephanie in." Ranger flipped the phone shut.

"Lester, Binkie and Woody are already inside. Bobby's bouncing, and Junior's at the bar. Hal, Tank, Hector, Cal, Brett and I will all be out here waiting for you to bring our guy outside." He watched her closely as she simply nodded her head to acknowledge his words.

He looked over at Steph and reached up to run his fingers along her hairline, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Mindful of the microphone, he spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Her soft, shaky laugh surprised him, though he didn't show it. "Is it 6:00 Saturday night yet?"

"No, Babe, it's not."

"Then, no, I am definitely not okay." Without warning Ranger's 200-watt smile flashed. Before he could respond, cell phone rang again.

"Yo. Get Santos to run interference. She's on her way in." Steph made sure her clothes were in place as Ranger hung up.

"He's made contact with some woman. Lester is going to try to draw her attention away long enough for you to get in there." Stephanie took a steadying breath.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Leaning forward, Ranger covered her mouth in a hard, quick kiss. "Go get him, Babe. I'll be waiting for you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you to Kate Manoso. Love you, Babe._

_Thank you Stayce, Lisa and Kate for your support, laughs and gentle persuasion._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing, get paid nothing. All characters belong to J.E._

_Warnings: Smut, Language and Spoilers 1-13_

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 6**

Ranger got out of the SUV and met Stephanie at the front of the car. He stayed a few steps behind her as she started walking toward the front of the bar, enjoying the sexy sway of her ass in the tight skirt. Knowing Steph was exaggerating the movement for his benefit did nothing to loosen the tightness of his pants.

When they got to the corner of the building, Stephanie continued around to the front, and Ranger gave himself 10 seconds to lean his forehead against the side of the cool brick building. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he reached down and readjusted the painful erection that had been growing since he'd seen Stephanie exit her apartment building. Disgusted with his sudden lack of control over his own body, he pushed away from the wall and walked to the corner of the building where he could watch the front door.

As Stephanie approached the front entrance she allowed herself a small, self-satisfied smile at the whistles and catcalls from the RangeMan employees who were in the area. She threw them a finger wave and opened the door.

Ranger didn't need to see that Stephanie had entered the bar. He knew by the way the noise level coming through his earbob had gone down a few decibels that most of the men inside had noticed her stroll in and had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. The corners of his mouth tipped up in a small smile, because he knew they were wasting their time. Stephanie would be leaving with him. Maybe he'd just move closer to the door to help hurry things along.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie stopped just inside the bar, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the dim lighting. Bobby was standing just inside, and she saw Junior behind the bar filling orders. Junior looked her up and down and smiled. Bobby just shook his head, but she saw the trace of amusement in his eyes. She scanned the room looking for the others. Woody and Binkie were sitting at a table drinking a beer, and she saw Lester with his arm around a tall blonde. He had a cue stick in his hand and appeared to be in the middle of a game with a burly guy with a bushy beard. She saw Lester look her over, and his eyebrows shot up as a grin crossed his face. When he looked back at her face she batted her eyes at him. He winked at her and then barely inclined his head toward the man of the hour who was currently sucking down a Budweiser at the bar. She nodded and starting making her way to the empty stool just down from her mark.

Stephanie slid onto the seat and ordered a Corona. She was pretty sure they didn't serve margaritas in this establishment. Careful not to touch too much of the sticky bar in front of her, she casually looked over toward Louis Schultz. He was staring at her legs and her cleavage, but he never made a move toward her, not even after she shot him her most suggestive smile. Ten minutes later she was getting frustrated when he still hadn't moved any closer and she'd had to refuse the advances of several other men who'd walked up to her.

Finally Junior made his way over to her. Placing a fresh beer in front of her, he lowered his voice so he wouldn't be overheard.

"He thinks you're out of his league. You're going to have to move in." She smiled and threw a five on the bar to pay for the beer. She picked it up and casually walked over to her target. She knew from his file that he'd briefly worked at the local hardware store, so she used that as an excuse to talk to him. As she was almost even with his stool, his eyes slid to her. She stopped and looked at him for a second as if trying to remember something.

"Hey, didn't you used to work at the hardware store?"

"Yeah, I put in a couple months there." He returned her smile, and she felt relief slide through her.

"I thought I recognized you. I never forget a handsome face." She watched as he sucked in his stomach and sat straighter.

"I sure don't remember you."

"Oh, I'm sure you saw so many people, you'd hardly remember little old me." Stephanie wondered how hard the guys outside were laughing at her 'little old me' remark.

"Honey, trust me, if I had ever seen you, I wouldn't have forgotten."

"Oh, well, you know, I don't usually have a chance to dress up. I probably looked a mess and you didn't even notice." He looked like he wanted to argue with her so she barreled on.

"My name's Stephanie."

"Louis. My friend's call me Lou."

"Are you here drinking all alone?"

"Yep."

"I sure hate coming to bars alone. I only do it when I'm lonely and need some company." Stephanie watched as his eyes took on a calculating look.

"Would you like to keep me company tonight, Lou?"

"Sure, why don't we grab a table?" Stephanie leaned in closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to your place. Or mine."

"You want me to go home with you?" Louis looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you wouldn't mind. I sure could use some _manly_ company, if you know what I mean." Stephanie had to stop herself from pulling away as Louis 'my friends call me Lou' slid his hand around and rested on her ass.

"Now, honey, I'm not into putting on a show in public. How about you wait until we get out of here before you start making me hot." Oh, god, please just get up and leave with me, Stephanie thought, before I give in to the urge to slap your hand away.

"Well, I just got me a fresh beer. Why don't you sit down while I finish it? Sure don't like wasting good beer." Okay, Steph, time to get serious. She made herself press her body against his and lean forward as if she was going to kiss him, placing her hand on his thigh.

"The thing is, Lou, it's been a few weeks since I've had sex, and I'm feeling very hot and very naughty. I really need a man right now." She licked her cherry red lips slowly. Underestimating Louis Schultz's speed, she didn't step back quick enough as he jumped up from his stool and knocked her beer out of her hand causing it to spray down the front of her clothes. Shit.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry. Here, why don't you go on into the ladies room and clean up a little bit?" Fuck.

"No problem. Tell you what, Lou. I have a clean shirt out in the car. Why don't you go out with me and help me change?"

"Are you sure? Man, you're soaked." It was all Steph could do to keep from gritting her teeth.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Let's get out of this dump, sweetheart." Steph gave a sigh of relief and started leading Louis to the door.

She knew the Merry Men were watching their exit, and she saw Bobby's lips moving as he spoke into his hidden mic. She stepped out into the cool night air. She expected to see Tank and one of the others waiting a couple yards away and nearly shrieked as Ranger pounced as soon as the door closed behind her and Louis. She watched as he snatched the poor man by the back of his neck and swung him face first into the side of the building. As she watched the now unconscious Louis Schultz slide to the ground, Tank, Hector and Cal came jogging over to her and Ranger. They all stopped, looked down at the man lying at their feet and looked back up at Ranger.

"Faster this way." At Ranger's remark, Tank laughed and the other two men started smiling.

Stephanie's mouth was still hanging open as Ranger tossed Tank the keys to the SUV. She was staring at him in shock when he reached out, grabbed her elbow and started leading her to the Porsche.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and, of course, the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.E. I'm borrowing them for fun. I get paid nothing._

_Warning: Spoilers 1-13, Smut and Language._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 7**

_Stephanie's mouth was still hanging open as Ranger tossed Tank the keys to the SUV. She was staring at him in shock when he reached out, grabbed her elbow and started leading her to the Porsche_.

When they were almost to the Porsche, Ranger pulled out his remote and unlocked the doors. He walked her over to the passenger side and then turned her to face him. Letting his eyes travel down the front of her body, he noticed that her shirt and the front of her skirt were wet, and she reeked of beer. Stephanie followed his gaze, and they both noticed that the mixture of the wet shirt and the cool night air had her nipples puckered and straining against the clingy material. It might have felt sexy to her if she wasn't uncomfortable and smelling like a brewery.

Ranger took a step closer and his voice drew her gaze back up. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yep, nothing that a hot shower won't cure." Stephanie had forgotten about the mic until she heard Cal yell back at them.

"Funny, I would have thought a cold shower might be more useful." The sound of laughter died as quickly as it had started when Ranger shot a dark look at the group of men standing around the black SUV parked in front of them. Ranger then opened the passenger door of the Porsche for her.

"Are you sure you want me to ride with you? The inside of your car's going to smell like beer for a month."

"Then I'll get a new one." Stephanie laughed as Ranger's eyes lit with amusement.

"Get in the car, Babe." Steph slid in the car and tried to adjust her skirt that had inched its way up indecently high. She looked over to see why Ranger hadn't closed the door and saw that his eyes were glued to her legs. When she started to squirm a little in her seat, Ranger looked at her face for a few seconds before finally stepping back and shutting the door. She took a steadying breath as he walked around the Porsche, opened the driver's door and angled behind the wheel. He remained silent as he put the key in the ignition, started the car and headed back toward her apartment.

Stephanie didn't speak, knowing Ranger would be in his zone, but she felt her heart beating a little too quick in her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to climb over the center console between the bucket seats and slide onto Ranger's lap. Taking a deep, quiet breath, she told herself to get a grip. She was startled and shocked when Ranger reached over and took her hand, lifting it to his mouth and placing a kiss in the center of her palm. With his fingers circling her wrist he could feel her pulse jumping.

Ranger released Stephanie's hand as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. Without a word he parked, opened his door and angled himself out of the car. Before she could open her own door, Ranger was there and pulling it open. With his hand at the small of her back, Ranger led her to the elevator. Stephanie was hoping once the doors slid closed that Ranger would do something, anything, to ease the ache she felt building inside of her. Instead he simply stood with his arm around her waist. Once the doors opened again, they walked to her apartment door together. Ranger took her key and unlocked the door. When they stepped inside, he moved away from her. Steph didn't even bother to sigh as he swept through the apartment with efficient precision before coming back and telling her it was all clear.

She started to step away from the door and head toward the kitchen when Ranger spun her around and, not so gently, pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his body. Stephanie slid her hands up his rock hard chest and up over his shoulders as Ranger cupped the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his. He took her mouth slowly at first. Within seconds he changed the angle of the kiss, taking them both deeper. When Steph tried to pull his body closer to hers, Ranger pulled back.

"It's late, Babe. I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie tried to clear her head.

"About tomorrow --" Stephanie had no chance to finish as Ranger once again captured her mouth in a hot kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to mate with hers. When he finally pulled back they were both breathing heavy.

"Babe." Suddenly she realized what was going on -- what had been going on all night. Ranger was trying to keep her from changing her mind. She gave him a wicked little grin.

"I just wondered if you wanted to call out for dinner tomorrow or if you want me to grab something from Pino's before you get here?" Ranger groaned out a laugh and rested his forehead against hers, his tense muscles relaxing for the first time all night.

"Why don't we just play it by ear? We can figure it out tomorrow night."

"Okay." She followed him as he released her and walked to her door.

"Ranger." He stopped and looked back at her, and it was all she could do to keep from begging him to stay.

"Babe."

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Ranger's eyes darkened to black.

"More than I can tell you. But it's late, and I have a meeting scheduled with a client early in the morning." He saw the disappointed look cross Stephanie's face and felt a ripple of thrill run through his body at the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He couldn't stop himself. He crossed to her in three quick strides and took her mouth again in a searing kiss that brought back all of the heat. When he finally released her and stepped back, he took a deep breath.

"When I get you into bed with me again, Stephanie, I don't intend to spend my time worrying about an early meeting. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked back to the door, pulling it open. Stephanie walked over to lock up behind him. As she said goodbye and started to close the door, Ranger slapped his hand on it to hold it open. She looked at his face in surprise.

"Get plenty of rest tonight, Babe. You're going to need it." With that Ranger flashed her a smile as he pulled the door shut. When she heard his command to lock the door, she started laughing. Leaning up to the peephole she looked out at him standing there as she slid the locks into place. She laughed even harder as he lifted his hand and rapped his knuckles right where her eye was on the other side of the door before turning and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and, of course, the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.E. I'm borrowing them for fun. I get paid nothing._

_Warning: __**Smut **__and Language and Spoilers 1-13._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 8**

Stephanie paced the small apartment, throwing a look at the clock every couple of minutes. She'd taken a hot shower the night before and then crawled into bed thinking of Ranger, of course. It had taken forever to fall asleep, and once she had she'd been plagued with darkly erotic dreams that left her feeling edgy and unsatisfied. She woke up early, and as soon as her mind drifted to Ranger and their upcoming night together, her eyes had shot open, adrenaline kicked in, and she was out of bed trying to decide how to get through the day without going crazy.

Anyone who knew her would have been shocked as she vacuumed, scrubbed and dusted her apartment, cleaning to the point of obsession. When she finished, she used her newly found energy to run to the grocery store to stock up on the basics, including beer for the refrigerator and a bottle of wine that they may or may not drink later. She debated over a precut vegetable tray until it seemed as if the very existence of the human race depended upon her making the right decision. On the one hand, she told herself this wasn't a date, and buying snacks seemed like something a woman would do for a man she was dating. On the other hand, it made sense for her to have snacks for Ranger when they had planned to spend the evening together. Finally huffing out a breath, she threw the veggie tray into her cart. Thinking breakfast, wondering if Ranger would still be there for breakfast, she also grabbed some bagels. After staring at the salad ingredients for 15 minutes she gave up and headed to check out. At this rate she'd still be wandering the grocery store when they turned off the lights and locked the doors for the night.

After stowing her groceries in their appropriate places, Stephanie walked in and laid on the bed. It was only 2:00. Four hours to go. Rolling over onto her stomach, she closed her eyes. Two hours later she woke up, stretched and looked at the clock beside her bed. Nerves started jumping in her stomach, and heat settled between her legs. Two hours. She slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She showered, shaved and exfoliated. She covered her body in the lotion she had purchased yesterday along with her outfit for tonight. The lotion was new for her, and she closed her eyes enjoying the sexy and subtle scent. Next she hooked on her strapless bra then slid on her matching thong and shimmering thigh highs held in place by the lacy garter belt. She'd decided to go for contrast tonight; hot, blood red lingerie with nude stockings worn under a baby doll dress held up by two straps, each an inch wide, with a bubble hem that floated around her, stopping a couple of inches above her knees. She'd bought the dress in a color that matched her blue eyes perfectly. The neckline wasn't cut overly low, but it was formfitting and accented her bust line to its full potential. She then slid her feet into the three-inch FMP's that would take her from 5'7" to 5'10", putting her at eye level with Ranger.

Stephanie had picked the dress because of the mixed signals of innocence and sexiness it sent. It was flirty and flaunting. Until the dress came off. Then her lingerie screamed a very clear message. Not that Ranger needed anything clarified, but the sinfully red underwear gave her confidence.

She knew she was overdressed for the occasion, wearing a dress more appropriate for a night on the town, but she wanted to wear something for Ranger that would surprise him. He'd seen her in her slutty distraction outfits, her usual jeans and t-shirts, her RangeMan uniform and even the tea length romantic dress she'd once worn to a wedding she'd gone to with Joe. But he'd never seen her dressed in something that said classy and sexy instead of slutty or cute.

At the last minute she started having second thoughts. Was it too much? Would she be sending the wrong signal? Let's face it, she was dressed more for a date than for a night of staying in. She looked at the clock. 5:55. Too late for second thoughts now, Stephanie.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the parking lot. She was surprised to see Ranger leaning against his shiny black Porsche with his arms crossed over his chest. As she stepped up closer to the window he looked up, and she could feel his eyes travel slowly over her body. He was dressed in black jeans with what appeared to be a black silk shirt tucked in, his clothes hugging his glorious body. His gorgeous black hair was held back by what Stephanie knew would be a strip of leather. She felt her mouth water, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to touch him.

Sliding open the window, Stephanie leaned out and crooked her finger at Ranger in a come-here gesture. She watched as Ranger pushed away from the car and started toward the building. When he was out of sight, she stepped back and slid the window down.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie walked quickly to the door and had it open when Ranger stepped into the hallway from the stairwell. When he saw her standing there, he came to a stop and leaned his incredibly muscular bicep against the wall. She didn't need to ask him what he thought of her dress. The fact that his eyes had turned to a glittering black told her all she needed to know. When Ranger's eyes finally came up to lock on hers, her knees turned to jelly.

"You're playing a very dangerous game here, Babe." Stephanie felt her insides quiver, and her heart began racing so hard and fast it was making her lightheaded.

She attempted to lighten the tension in the hallway by smiling at Ranger. "You don't like it?"

Ranger's eyes traveled once again over her body, and when he didn't return the smile, Stephanie knew she was in trouble. Her chest was rising and falling too quickly, and before she could blink, he began stalking toward her.

When Ranger reached Stephanie, he put his hands on her shoulders and propelled her backwards into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. Without giving her a chance to speak, he pushed her against the wall and pinned her with his body. At her startled gasp, Ranger slammed his mouth down on top of hers, groaning as she parted her lips for his demanding tongue. There was nothing gentle about the meeting of their mouths and tongues. He bit her bottom lip and then stroked his tongue over it. She pulled his hair free of the strip that was binding it and tugged on it just short of painfully, holding his mouth to hers. When his tongue started to retreat from her mouth, she caught it and began sucking on it, eliciting another groan from somewhere deep in Ranger's chest. He shifted his body until she could feel him through his jeans, long and thick and hard against her center. When he rocked his hips against her, she broke the kiss and moaned. Turning her head to the side, she fought to catch her breath. Ranger took advantage of the new angle and immediately began to ravage her neck.

When he felt her knees start to buckle, Ranger pulled back. He looked at her face, flushed with desire; her blue eyes, sparkling; her pupils, dilated from arousal.

"You are so fucking beautiful you're dangerous."

_A/N: Warning the next two chapters contain smut, smut and more smut!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and, of course, the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.E. I'm borrowing them for fun. I get paid nothing._

_Warning: **Smut, **Spoilers 1-13, and Language._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 9**

_When he felt her knees start to buckle, Ranger pulled back. He looked at her face, flushed with desire; her blue eyes, sparkling; her pupils, dilated from arousal._

"_You are so fucking beautiful you're dangerous."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Stephanie's breath was coming in short, choppy pants, her mind unable to think of a reply. She looked down as Ranger's hands and eyes fastened on the top of her dress.

"How much do you like this fancy dress, Steph?"

"A lot," she managed to pant out. "I like it a lot."

"I'll buy you a new one." Stephanie gasped, partly from shock but mostly from excitement, as Ranger tore the flimsy dress down the middle, exposing the wicked looking lingerie beneath.

After seeing the soft, feminine dress, Ranger was expecting soft and feminine lingerie. What he found made him freeze, his whole body tensing, coiling tighter and tighter until he felt something snap inside of him. Pulling the tattered remains of the dress from her body, Ranger reveled in Stephanie's shallow breathing. Any thoughts of being gentle with her and taking it slow flew out the window. The only other time they'd been together, Stephanie had been nervous and almost reluctant. There was nothing nervous or reluctant about the woman standing in front of him. Her lingerie might have been meant to seduce, but she'd prodded the beast in him and then opened the cage. He hoped like hell she knew what she'd done, because ready or not, she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

Stephanie still had enough sense to recognize that something in that moment changed between her and Ranger. His hands were clenched at his sides and there was an aura of danger permeating the room around them. He seemed to freeze as he took in her bold underwear. For what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only seconds, neither of them moved to close the distance between them. And then all hell broke loose as they reached for each other. Their mouths met in a ravenous kiss, and her hands began to tear at the buttons of his silk shirt. She moaned in the back of her throat and he growled as she finally managed to pull his shirt loose. Her seeking hands streaked across his bare chest, over broad shoulders, down biceps that seemed impossibly muscular. She whimpered as he pulled his mouth away to once again travel along her neck while one hand stroked her breast and the other reached behind to caress her ass, both hands rough and on the edge of violence.

Stephanie's mind barely registered that this was attraction, lust, too long denied. She hadn't known what it was to be desired this much. It was so enormous, so fierce, so wonderful. She never felt Ranger unhook her bra, but when his mouth captured her nipple, sucking it deep into his hot mouth, she lost the ability to think. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she arched her back against his mouth. Stephanie released his hair and tried to work her hands down to the front of his jeans. She hissed in frustration as Ranger shifted his hips just out of reach of her busy fingers and moved his mouth to her other breast; licking and sucking on the nipple before scraping his teeth over it.

Stephanie again buried her hands in his hair in an attempt to anchor herself when she felt herself beginning to spin out of control. Ranger's hand slid between her legs and beneath the lacy material that covered her, his fingers sliding easily into her hot wet heat. She bucked against his hand once, twice, and on the third thrust she erupted. As her barely muted scream echoed through the room, Ranger tore away the delicate lace, freed his painful erection from his jeans and plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt. Stephanie's body, still shuddering with pleasure, spasmed around Ranger's hard cock. The clenching and unclenching of her inner muscles around the length of him sent her spiraling headlong into another orgasm so intense that her legs could no longer hold her upright.

As Stephanie's knees buckled, Ranger shifted his weight, pinning her to the wall with his body, and sliding his hands down to the back of her thighs. In a quick move he lifted her, pulling her legs up around his hips as he slid his hands down to cup her ass. He held her that way, fighting for control, while he waited for her to recover. As soon as he felt her legs tighten around his waist, he used his hands to tilt her hips up and began thrusting in and out of her. Within seconds the only noise that could be heard was the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh. As Stephanie felt the third, high wave swamp her, she felt Ranger's body go taut as he shouted her name and shot himself into her, filling her inside and shattering her into a million pieces.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ranger had one hand on the wall for support and the other was still holding Stephanie's beautiful, quivering body against his. When he knew that his legs would carry both his weight and hers, he wrapped her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, tumbling them both onto the fresh sheets of the bed. Time and place lost all meaning as he began tenderly exploring her body as if they had all the time in the world. Her body still trembled with aftershocks, and there was a sheen of perspiration on her skin. Ranger skimmed his mouth over her curves, stopping to run his tongue here and place a kiss there. He savored the taste of her. He inhaled the scent of her skin, a heady combination of something exotic and the mixture of their combined juices.

When Ranger worked his way back up her body, his mouth burned over hers, his tongue diving deep. He lifted his head and covered her body with his. He framed her face gently with his hands as he slowly entered her, pushing and pushing against her until he was completely surrounded by her heat. And then he rotated his hips and a wild need slammed through her again. Sliding her legs up to plant her feet flat on the bed, Stephanie began gyrating her hips back and forth against Ranger. Their movements became more frenzied, both of them caught up in a dark and desperate need to mate. There would be time enough for gentleness later. This was a frantic need for more, more of the overwhelming and consuming pleasure that they could bring each other.

Stephanie reared up and captured Ranger's lips with hers, moaning low and deep into his mouth as she felt a starburst of sensation radiating outward until, with the next forceful thrust, she shattered with the intensity of the orgasm that slammed through her system. As Stephanie wrapped herself around him, shuddering and sobbing his name, Ranger went mad, losing himself in the sight and sound and feeling of her body, hammering himself into her until he followed her over the edge.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ranger had rolled to his back and pulled Stephanie to his side, tucking her head beneath his chin. The room had begun to grow dark, and Ranger gently stroked his hand slowly up and down her soft skin as she laid trembling against him. Finally, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. When he felt her hot tears against his chest, he caught her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes.

Racked with guilt, Ranger's voice was rough with concern. "Did I hurt you?" Stephanie couldn't answer, but she shook her head.

"Babe?" When Stephanie reached up to brush her tears away, she gave him a soft smile before tilting her head up and placing a soft kiss against Ranger's mouth.

"I'm fine. A little overwhelmed," she whispered. She loved the way his eyes darkened when he was looking at her.

Finally understanding the source of her tears, Ranger returned her kiss gently. When he lifted his head, he brushed her hair back from her damp face.

"I'm sorry I didn't take the time to be gentle with you, but you pushed a button on me, Babe, that shattered my control."

"It's okay. I liked it. You have too much control, and I love knowing that something I did, something you saw in me, pushed you over the edge."

Amazed at this brazen new side of this woman who had become to mean so much to him, Ranger just shook his head and smiled.

"Why don't we get in the shower and order some Chinese, and then we'll see if I can make it up to you?" He loved the way her smile reached her eyes and sparkled.

"Why don't we?"

After taking a long hot shower together that did nothing to cool their desire for one another, Stephanie wrapped herself in a robe, and Ranger pulled on his jeans and his silk shirt, having no choice but to leave it unbuttoned.

Hanging up the phone, Stephanie looked over at him and laughed. "I guess I owe you a new shirt too."

"Don't worry about it, Babe. Plenty more where this one came from."

"Aren't you worried about what the guys will think when you go back to RangeMan like that?" Ranger's eyes grew serious.

"I have a change of clothes in the car. I'll run down and grab them later if you still want me to stay all night." Shocked by his words, Stephanie reached across the table and covered his hand with hers.

"Of course I want you to stay." Ranger turned his hand over linking their fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and, of course, the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.E. I'm borrowing them for fun. I get paid nothing._

_Warning: Spoilers 1-13, Smut and Language._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 10**

They held hands at the table, fingers linked, and talked about every day things. Stephanie told Ranger about the skip she and Lula had chased for three blocks the day before, and he told her about the skip that had pushed a refrigerator down a flight of stairs trying to smash him and Tank the previous weekend.

She told him about her niece Mary Alice announcing to her family her decision to become an equestrian horse instead of just some lame old ordinary horse, and he told her about Julie's new phase.

"She wanted you and me to fly to Miami for a parent-student orientation at her new junior high." Stephanie was amused and shocked that Julie would think of including her in something meant strictly for family.

"Apparently she's at that age where she loves her parents, but she's decided they're not cool enough," Ranger said in a dry tone that told her he remembered the stage well from his own childhood. Stephanie's delighted laughter sent pleasure coursing through Ranger as he continued the story.

"According to Julie, you're _awesome_ and I'm _cool_, and she wants the kids at her new school to meet her _cool parents._"

"I bet her mom and --" Stephanie trailed off awkwardly.

"Dad, Babe. Ron is Julie's dad."

"But you're her father, Ranger, regardless of what kind of documents they might have saying otherwise." Ranger stood and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her softly, trailing his fingers along her forehead and tucking her hair behind her ears.

Not wanting the night to become too serious, Steph smiled up at him. "I bet her mom and dad were thrilled by Julie wanting to replace them with us."

Ranger smiled back. "Actually, Rachel was great about it. I didn't know what to say, but she just laughed on the phone and said it was normal for kids Julie's age to go through a stage where they're embarrassed by their parents and that she and Ron had informed Julie that while you and I are always welcome to come down and meet her teachers, she's stuck with them, so she might as well suck it up and learn to deal with it."

"Wow." Stephanie wasn't sure how to respond to Rachel's acceptance of her. Ranger read her face and her mind easily.

"Babe, you risked your life to save her child, a child you'd never met. That's not something she's ever likely to forget. Of course, it's always humbling to admit that an 11-year-old child ended up saving us both."

They both laughed as they began to clear away the leftovers and empty Chinese food containers. Grabbing a beer for each of them, Ranger led her to the couch where they sat down to continue talking. Stephanie hated to say anything that might break the mood, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Ah, Julie does know that while Scrog had some screwed up image of you -- or him as you -- and me and Julie being the perfect family, that we're not married, right?

"Of course. I told her that we didn't have that kind of relationship and that we were just co-workers and really good friends who care a lot about one another, but with the logic of a very bright 11-year-old, she had a million questions about why Scrog would want to kidnap you. She understands if he wanted to be me why he would have taken her, but she can't understand why he'd want to take you if we weren't a couple. I didn't know how to explain to her the workings of that maniac's mind." Ranger's voice carried an underlying current of frustration. Ranger wasn't used to being stumped, especially by a child.

"I have to admit I wondered about that myself." She didn't bother telling Ranger about the blow up she'd had with Joe weeks after the Scrog incident when he questioned her about why anyone, even a nutcase, would have reason to think that she and Ranger were a couple.

"Finally Rachel saved me by telling her that that sometimes when two people share a close bond and are affectionate toward one another they may appear to others to be in a relationship when in reality they're just really good friends. Julie didn't seem to buy the explanation completely, but she finally let it go."

"You should have told her that we deal with a lot of crazy people every day, and there's no way to understand what's in their minds."

"Trust me, we spent a lot of time covering the topic of all the lunatics in the world."

Both of them had begun to feel uncomfortable with the topic, so Stephanie changed the subject.

"So, wanna watch a movie and make out here on the couch?" She flashed him a bright smile. Ranger looked at her in surprise and then let out a bark of laughter as he reached for her. Stephanie jumped up and hurried over to the DVD player.

"Ghostbusters? Wizard of Oz?" Still smiling she turned around and faced him.

"I was hoping for something a little more violent to help get me in the mood, Babe." At first her mind went blank and then she laughed too, remembering Lula's words of wisdom on what violent movies do to a man.

"Die Hard?"

"Perfect."

Stephanie put the movie in, and they watched Bruce Willis fight his way through hell in order to save the woman that he loved. Ranger pulled her down so that they were lying on the couch. The kisses and caresses they shared held a layer of satisfied warmth that had slid over the heat. Snuggling closer against Ranger, Stephanie felt her eyes become heavy. She couldn't help but wonder if the intense heat would always be there just under the surface between them or if it was simply a result of both of them denying the need for each other for so long. Her last thought was a wish that the heat would always be there. A little voice whispered in the back of her mind as she fell asleep, 'Be careful what you wish for.'"

Ranger knew the minute Stephanie dozed off by the even sound of her breathing. He took a few minutes to memorize the feeling of contentment that washed through him before drifting into sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and, of course, the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.E. I'm borrowing them for fun. I get paid nothing._

_Warning: __**Smut **__and Language and Spoilers 1-13._

Steph makes a deal of her own - Chapter 11 

When Ranger woke sometime in the middle of the night, he shifted on the couch, managing to work his arms under Stephanie's shoulders and legs. As he sat up, he lifted her into his arms and then stood and carried her toward the bedroom. He felt her arms come around his neck and looked down to see her watching him through sleepy eyes.

When he got to the bed, he set her on her feet and let go of her long enough to pull back the covers. He turned back to her and untied the belt of her robe, sliding it down her arms and tossing it in the general direction of the chair before lifting her back up and placing her on the bed. Ranger then removed his own clothes and climbed in beside her.

Without a word, Ranger began running kisses over Stephanie's face, along her neck, across her collarbone, stopping to suck gently at the pulse at the side of her throat. He increased the pressure, suddenly overcome with the need to leave his mark on her beautiful skin. Instead of pulling away, as he feared she might, Stephanie's gentle fingers tangled themselves in his hair to pull him closer, angling her head to give him better access.

Ranger felt his body harden in a rush and the heart that he kept so guarded tremble inside his chest. For one long and terrifying minute he felt himself standing on the shimmering edge of a cliff looking down. Silently cursing fate, he closed his eyes and felt himself tumble the rest of the way in love with the warm and giving woman in his arms. He fought off the feeling of regret that she could never be his and buried it deep inside.

"Ranger, are you all right?" Stephanie's husky whisper in the dark moved through his veins like warmed wine.

He couldn't allow himself to love her, but he could show her love.

"You are so beautiful." He could feel her smile.

"It's dark in here. Even you can't see in the dark."

Ranger rested his forehead against her breast. "I don't need the light to see your beauty, Babe. I see it when I close my eyes. I see it when you're not even around. Your beauty will be carved into my memory for a lifetime." He felt her breath hitch and her fingers flex in his hair.

"Ranger, I --" He lifted his head and swallowed the words he couldn't bear to hear. With a gentle desperation Ranger continued kissing her soft lips. He felt the exact moment when her body began ruling her mind. Certain that the danger of those three words being spoken had passed, he again began moving his mouth down Stephanie's body. He lingered over the places on her body that were sensitive to his caress, skimming his lips from the arch of her foot slowly to the back of her knees until he felt her begin to tremble at his touch. He took his time bringing her to the edge and then slowed down and gentled his actions until he heard her broken sigh. Then he started all over again.

When Ranger knew that Stephanie could take very little more, when he felt his control slipping, he moved to place his mouth at the one place he'd purposely avoided. Using the fingers of one hand to gently part her, he slid his tongue over her clit and into her, lingering over the taste of her. As her body bucked against his mouth, Ranger placed his other hand gently but firmly between her belly button and her pelvis, holding her still. Her soft whimpers and quiet moans were slowly driving him mad. He slid his tongue in and out of her, using his thumb and finger to circle and pluck at the hardened nub of her desire, sliding her gently over the edge. As he licked and sucked at the honeyed wetness he had drawn from her body, he could feel the tender hooks of need dragging at him.

"Sweet. So hot, and so damned sweet," he groaned against her.

"Ranger, please --"

"Shhh. Soon. Soon, I'll please --" Ranger's voice trailed off as he gave in and filled his mouth with her, sucking and nipping at Stephanie's now swollen and tender clit, sipping from her like a man dying of thirst. He began thrusting his tongue against her, and he could feel her body building toward another climax. Releasing his hold on her stomach, Ranger brought his other hand down and slid first one and then a second finger inside of her, pushing up and crooking his fingers forward against her special spot.

Helpless against the desire raging through her blood, Stephanie screamed as her body was rocked with an earth-shattering orgasm. Before the scream ended Ranger was buried deep inside of her again, moving in and out of her slowly, dragging out her climax until she thought she'd faint from the intensity of it.

Taking his time, fighting a battle with his own needs, Ranger drew out their lovemaking trying to make time stand still. Stephanie's hands were everywhere, seeking every inch of his body in the darkness. When he felt her teeth close over the tendon on his neck, his strokes became faster and shorter as he thrust in and out of her. When he felt himself nearing his own limit, he reached between their bodies to touch her and shot them both to peak.

Neither one was aware of how much time had passed before Ranger once again rolled to his back and drew Stephanie against him. He reached down and pulled the covers around them as they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soft sunlight filled the bedroom, and Ranger knew he had to go. He couldn't risk staying here any longer, not after his reaction to their lovemaking in the middle of the night.

"Why is it always so damn hard to walk away from you," Ranger asked softly, looking down at Stephanie's face as she slept.

He was startled by her sleepy response. "Is it, Ranger? Is it hard to walk away from me?"

"Don't ever doubt it, Babe." His reply was soft yet forceful.

"Then why? Why do you have to walk away?"

"I don't have the right to have anyone as beautiful as you in my life. That's a choice I made years ago, Babe. Long before I ever met you. And it's a choice I have to live with."

"But --" Ranger leaned down and captured her mouth with a kiss. Stephanie knew that he was using sex as a way to distract her, but she didn't call him on it. The last thing she wanted to do was end their night together with an argument. Besides, there were some things that she couldn't fight, and her body's response to Ranger was one of them. After making love to her slowly, Ranger rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Stephanie heard the water from the shower and groaned as she eased out of bed. They hadn't slept much, and she knew she'd have a hard time walking for a day or two, but she also knew that there were some sacrifices a woman didn't mind making. Difficulty walking because of a night of indescribable sex with Ranger ranked right up there with the best of them.

She was wrapped in her robe and staring out the window when she heard Ranger step softly into the living room. He was fully dressed, and she knew what was coming.

"You're leaving," she said without turning around.

"I have to go. Stephanie, I --" Stephanie interrupted him.

"Don't. If you have to leave then you have to leave, but please don't lie to me about why." Ranger remained silent as he crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Babe."

"It's all right. I understand."

"You're the only woman who's ever made me regret the choices I've made." Ranger felt the words forming in her mind before she spoke them. His instinct was to cut her off before she could say them out loud, but he wouldn't let himself stop her. One time, he thought. Just one goddamn time I need to hear the words from her lips. And then he did.

"I love you, Ranger." He turned his head and laid his cheek on her hair.

"I know, Babe." Without another word, he released her and walked away.

Stephanie heard the door close softly and the locks tumble into place. She walked into her bedroom and curled up on the bed. She could still smell the scent of Bulgari on her pillow. She refused to let herself cry. She knew this was going to happen before she even made the phone call that brought about their night together. Pulling the covers around her, she once again fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: A special thank you to Kate Manoso. I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe. Love you!_

_Thank you Kate, Stayce and Lisa for your support, gentle persuasion and, of course, the laughs._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to J.E. I'm borrowing them for fun. I get paid nothing._

_Warning: Spoilers 1-13, Smut and Language._

**Steph makes a deal of her own - Epilogue **

Stephanie heard the knock on her door and walked over to look through the peephole. Not recognizing the person on the other side of the door, she disengaged the deadbolt but left the security chain in place as she opened the door a couple of inches.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for a Stephanie Plum." The young man held up a pink colored box with a familiar logo on it.

Stephanie closed the door and slid the chain free, allowing her to open the door wide. She took the box and signed her name. After thanking the deliveryman, she quickly shut the door, remembering to lock it even in her excitement. She walked over and sat on the couch, placing the box on the coffee table in front of her.

With unsteady hands Stephanie lifted the lid off. Sitting on top of the pink tissue paper was a note with her name on it in what she recognized as Ranger's strong handwriting. She opened the note and read:

_"Stephanie, I never took the time last night to tell you how incredibly stunning you looked in this. I promise if you wear it for me again sometime, I'll try to control myself long enough to appreciate it. I love you, too, Babe. Ranger"_

Stephanie read the note three times before she set it aside. The words, "I love you, too, Babe" continuing to run through her head, she finally began to push the tissue paper aside.

There, resting on top of a beautiful blue baby doll dress, identical to the one she had worn the night before, was one long-stemmed blood red rose. Stephanie slowly brought the rose to her face, rubbing the soft petals against her skin and inhaling the flowery scent. As she let herself think about what could never be, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. This wasn't meant to be any type of cliffhanger. When I initially wrote it, it was supposed to be fluff and smut about Steph doing what she needed to do to get Ranger back in her bed, about taking control and making a deal of her own. And then someone I know was depressed with the ending, and so I promised to continue the story. __I am working on a follow up that I hope to start posting soon. _

_As always, my best to all of you and those you love. Please take time to review my story. I can use all the feedback I can get._

_Thank you,_

_Linda_


End file.
